A glimpse of the darkness
by missfandoms
Summary: The sequel to 'til death do us part' Starring AJ, Audrey, Nico and a surprise character!
1. The beginning

Attention: If you are reading this and you _HAVEN'T_ read my previous story 'til death do us part' DO NOT CONTINUE!

**AJ**

I was running through the darkness, narrowly avoiding a vast number of objects, "Do you really think you can hide from me?" I was cold and scared and running away from the evil and insane goddess of night, you're probably wondering who I am and how did I get Nyx angry at me, its best I start at the beginning.

My Name is Angel Jade Jones, to my friends AJ. Since about six months ago I've been looking for my best friend Audrey, who died. Why am I looking for a dead person? Because she's not dead, I can feel it and as the daughter of Hades I'm pretty good at knowing if someone is dead or not, yes my brother Nico watched her die, but that's not important, I just have this gut feeling and no, it's not because of Leo's tofu taco's. Anyways, back to the beginning.

So, I left my friends to fight Gaea and then I realized I had no clue what-so-ever about where Audrey might be, so I went where she always talked about going, Nevada, Her connection with Nevada? No clue, up until recently I knew very little about her past, what? It's not like you know everything about your friend's life.

I popped up in the middle of nowhere next to a 60's style diner and gas-station, I pulled open the hot rod red door,

"Hello?" I called "Is anyone in there?"

"Oh yes deary, I'm afraid I'm tied up at the moment." The voice sounded rough and metallic. I looked towards the source of the voice and saw a young woman, somewhere in her thirties with bleach blonde hair. The woman was tied up and gagged, she stared behind me and tried to say something, I turned around and saw what was talking, an Empousai, it was the ugliest thing I have ever seen and I've seen Hephaestus, so that's saying a lot. She had white skin and flaming hair, I mean literally on fire! So, I did the first thing that cam to mind, I ran and hid under the thing that had the most cover, in this case the check-out counter.

"Where are you dear? I'm getting hungrier by the minute? Why don't you come out where I can see you?" So, there I was, waiting for death or maybe a chance to lob the Empousai's head off, when a car smashed through the wall and smashed the Empousai to jelly. I looked at the car, A black Chevy Camaro with celestial bronze spikes on the front bumper. I only knew one person who drove a car like that.

"Thea! I had that!" The car door opened and out stepped Thea, she's taller than me, about 5'8 with black hair, green eyes and lots of freckles over her nose and cheeks.

She chuckled, "Is that the only way to greet your sister?" She reached out her arms to hug me, I reluctantly accepted. I don't like hugging my sister because every time I do I get a mouth full of feathers… Oh, I forgot to mention she has wings, big black ones, get's them from her dad, Thanatos. See, we only have the same mom, Katrina Jones, we inherited her green eyes, otherwise we have nothing in common.

"So, what brings you to Nevada?" She asked after we freed the woman.

"I'm looking for someone."

"In Nevada?"

"She always talked about coming here."

"Hmmm."

"Oh, and she's supposedly dead, So I could use your help."

She smiled, "Hop in." As we sat in the car I explained the last few months.

"That is interesting, what did you say your friends name was?"

"Audrina Noir." Thea gasped and stopped the car, my head whipped foreword and smashed the dashboard, my nose started bleeding.

"What in Hades was that about?

"Oh sorry….. A few months ago, on the Winter Solstice she snuck into Olympus and caused a _HUGE_ blackout, When it faded Poseidon was gone, he wandered up a few weeks later with no memory of what had happened since we defeated Gaea."

"That doesn't sound like something she would've done."

"Well she did and a lot of the Olympians are not happy, although I expect her mother is part of it."

"Nyx? No, she hasn't been in contact with her since she left Audrey to die…. Unless… I need to get to camp."

"I'll go with you."

"I have no problem with that." Then we shadow-traveled away.

It was afternoon in Camp Half-Blood when we arrived.

"AJ?" Someone exclaimed, that someone was Piper McLean, she ran over to us.

"Oh my gosh! Where have you been? Why is your nose bleeding? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, where's Nico?" I asked.

"Probably in his cabin or with Will." So I went off to find Nico, Thea trailing behind me. First place I stopped was his cabin and sure enough, there he was, laying in his bed, reading.

"AJ!" He exclaimed, "Back already?"

"Nico, I've been gone for six months."

"Did you find anything?"

"Actually, I did." He sat up, now at full attention.

"What?"

"She isn't dead, something worse happened….. Nico, Audrey's gone bad!"

"No, she wouldn't!"

"She broke into Olympus and kidnapped Poseidon!"

"Where is she now?"

"Not a clue, that's why I came, I hoped maybe you had seen something, or Rachel had said something." Nico shook his head. "But we still could see Rachel, just in case!"

So we left to find Rachel. It didn't take very long, she was in the Poseidon cabin, talking to Percy.

"Rachel, can I talk to you quick?" I asked.

"Sure thing." We stepped out of Percy's cabin. Suddenly green smoke began to pour out of her mouth, her eyes became pure whit and she began to speak a prophecy.

"_Three children of the Underworld,_

_And a descendant of the light,_

_Will face the queen of night,_

_One, a coward, who only knows to run,_

_Another wants only the sun,_

_But all must come together, in the end,_

_For what they love most, they must defend._


	2. Dreams really suck

After a few moments of silence the crowd that had gathered around us dispersed, mumbling to each other about what the prophecy could mean, leaving just Me, Thea, Rachel and Nico to decipher it.

"Three children of the Underworld?" Nico muttered. "Could it mean me, Hazel and AJ?"

"Maybe, but it could also have Thea or Audrey…" I contradicted.

"The Queen of Night obviously means Nyx. " Thea pointed out.

"But that can wait because there is no way I'm letting you guys go anywhere on an empty stomach." A familiar voice said. I turned around and so the green-eyed son of Poseidon standing behind me.

"Percy! Oh my gods how are you?!" I squealed.

"I'm fine, a little confused about hearing how my dead best friend kidnapped my Dad but otherwise I'm pretty good.

"I'm sor-." I was interrupted by the blowing of the conch that signaled dinner.

"Shall we?"

I chuckled.

"We shall."

After we sat down and got our food, (Chiron decided it would be fine for me to sit at the Poseidon table, given the current circumstances. He also said it was fine for Nico to sit there as well but Percy interrupted saying something along the lines of "I wouldn't won't to gross him out with the food I eat because I doubt it's his type." I'll ask about that later.)

I noticed Leo wasn't sitting at the Hephaestus table, I looked around and noticed Leo wasn't here at all.

"Hey Percy, where's Leo?" I asked.

"I knew I forgot to Iris message somebody… He 'died' defeating Gaea, A few weeks later at his funeral he swooped above us in Festus with Calypso and shouted 'I put the fun into FUNeral!' It was awesome."

"Oh, Okay…" I said, still very confused.

After we finished diner and left campfire, I went to the Hades cabin to sleep, I noticed Nico had gotten rid of the coffin beds in favor of beds made of black wood that had carvings of skulls on them, with red sheets, they were pretty wicked, Anyways, I got into bed and fell asleep, but as you fellow Demigods know, you don't just sleep.

I had appeared in the Underworld, right next to Audrey, upon impulse I screamed "Oh my gods, are you okay?!" She didn't hear me. She looked off into the darkness.

"Mother, I accomplished the task, sunrise in one weeks time will hold many surprise's for Camp Half-blood." She smiled a sick twisted smile.

"Very good, my dear daughter. You have finally proved useful." A voice like knives on a chalkboard replied, A beautiful woman with black hair and black skin (I mean actual black here.) and a dress that looked like the night sky.

"Nyx." I muttered under my breath. What Audrey did next surprised my, she held out pitch black chains.

"Mother, do you know what happens when you form chains out of pure darkness?" Nyx's familiar violet eyes widened in fear.

"Well….they are unbreakable." The same cruel smile played on Audrey's lips.

"That's right, and do you know what would happen if a primordial god is wrapped in these?"

"Her….captor…could take her status." She said, now slowly backing away.

"Right again." Thick tendrils of darkness wrapped themselves around Nyx's legs and arms.

"How dare you do this to me!? I am the queen of-." Another tendril covered her mouth. Audrey chuckled as she wrapped the chains around the goddess.

"Oh dear, looks like the queen's been dethroned."

I woke up in a cold sweat, It took me a few moments to process what I had seen., then I shook Nico awake.

"What? What happened?!" He exclaimed.

"I… I had a dream…Oh gods this is really bad Nico. It's Audrey, Nico." I babbled "Audrey is the queen of night."

Then I told Nico what I had seen.

"…. What are we going to do?" Nico fretted.

"I'm going after her." I concluded.

"No you aren't, she just beat Nyx on her own. Even Percy and Annabeth had help. No way in Hades could you bring her back, maybe she's fallen too far, and maybe we can't help her at all!" Tears filled my eyes.

"How could you say that? You knew her better than anyone, you should know that Audrey could never fall too far, For all you know you could be the only one who could help her!" I was shouting now. Nico was to stunned to say anything and I left before he got the chance.

I looked for Thea and found her in the forge talking to Nyssa.

"Thea, we're leaving." I said.

"Okay, where are we going?" She asked.

"Tartarus." I grabbed her hand and shadow traveled to L.A.


	3. I piss off my best friend

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Thea complained as we stepped out in front of DOA recording studios

"I didn't talk you into anything, you volunteered." I pushed open the door and stepped into the waiting room, I walked straight to Charon at the desk.

"Hell-oh, it's you."

"I need to get into the underworld Charon, now." I demanded.

"One drachma please." He grinned.

"Do I need to bring Hades into the picture?"

"Touchy, touchy. I've got a little room left, you might be squished, but that's not my problem." We walked to an already over packed elevator and began our descent into the underworld.

We stepped off the ferry onto the black ground of Hades.

"Welcome to hell." I said dramatically as we made our way to the security gate, then Cerberus stepped in our way.

"Hey boy!" I scratched his foot. He stuck his tongue out and rolled onto his back.

"Sorry baby, I've got to get going."

We arrived at the gate and walked through the express lane, the skeletons who were currently running the line let us through without much trouble, (But they took forever figuring out who I was and why I wasn't dead.) then we had no more interruptions until we got to the entrance of Tartarus. The hole seemed a little eviler than when I last saw it.

"You ready?" I asked, Thea nodded and slid off her jacket, revealing her wings.

"Let's go." She grabbed my arms and we plunged into the darkness, then we started flying.

Finding Audrey was easy, all we had to do was go to the deepest, darkest part of Tartarus and there she was, but the weird thing was, someone else had found her first.

"Oh the sad lonely son of Hades, so desperate for a friend that he pours out all of his fears and darkness into a little girl, then lets her fall in love with him while he is busy, paying attention to a boy who he knew could never love him back. You're pathetic." She spat. "All the years she spent with you and you count them all for not and run off at the first chance you get and forget about her. Well this little girl grew up. I'm not the stupid, naive little girl you thought you knew."

"Please Audrey." A familiar voice sobbed.

"Nico?" I thought.

"Don't you 'please Audrey' me, you lost all right to speak to me when you left me here alone with my mother."

"I thought you wer-"

"Shut up!" I heard a painful slap and I had had enough.

"Hey Audrey!" I shouted, she turned around, viciously angry. I saw Nico, he was bruised and bloody, and his eyes were red from crying, but he was alive. "Eat my foot!" Thea dropped me and I kicked Audrey in the face.

"You want to fight? Fine." She growled. An arsenal of dark creatures appeared at her feet and ran at me, just as they reached me I lifted the rock out of under them and sent them flying. Audrey pulled out a long black scythe and swung it at me. I winked at Nico and he moved his bound hands right where Audrey's scythe would stop and she freed him, allowing him to fight as well. Thea landed and drew her sword.

"Give it up Audrey, You're out numbered." Nico pointed out.

Audrey laughed, "You think you've beaten me? Why, I haven't even started." She swung her arms above her and everything went black.

"Let's play hide-and-seek, ready? I win." I felt a sharp tug on my ponytail.

"Ooops, sorry." I Heard a scream and then the darkness lifted.

"Let's see how well you do against your sister." I turned around to find Audrey, only to see her voice was coming from Thea, who was rushing at me, she swung at me but I easily disarmed her. "Been practicing have you?" Audrey/Thea said, my own sword was kicked out of my hands.

"Let's see how good you've gotten." She grabbed my wrists and flipped me over, slamming me into the ground. Nico ran over while I was lying on the ground in a daze, I blacked out for a moment and when I awoke and Nico was about three seconds from being beheaded and I noticed something, Thea's eyes were two different colors, one was green and one was deep violet. I picked myself up and ran at her, poking her in the eye. I could see her body separating from Thea's, it made me dizzy. Audrey just stood where she was for a moment, confused when Thea smacked her in the head with her hilt.

"Don't you dare EVER mess with my head again!"

Me and Nico quickly constructed a prison cell out of stone and locked Audrey in it.

"Hopefully she's still awful at going full shadow…." Nico sighed.

"But what are we going to do with her?"

"We could start with apologizing." I replied.

"Why would we apologize? We weren't the ones who attacked her?" Thea questioned.

"I forgot her," Nico said sadly. "And left her here to rot." I nodded.

"She wasn't mad at me or at anyone else," I affirmed "She was mad that the boy she cared so much about, because he didn't come and rescue her like a knight in shining armour."

Audrey sat up sharply.

"Audrey, I'm sorry…. I thought you were dead, I saw your body.." She glared at Nico.

"Did you ever bother to think? You could've easily checked up with your dad and found out that I wasn't dead, that was all you had to do….. You brought this on yourself."

Nico stood up. "Look around Audrey, hasn't this gone on long enough? Why are you taking this out on everyone else? Chiron treated you like a daughter, everyone else saw you as a sister and you betrayed them."

Audrey slammed into the side of her cage. " Don't you dare talk to me about betrayal Nico di Angelo, don't you dare." Tears began to glisten in her eyes. "You know how I became this despicable monster? I met you. You turned me into this."

"You did this to yourself." Nico spat.

"Ookay," I interrupted before they could say anything worse. "So how are we going to get out of here?" Audrey grinned.

"I know how to get out of here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you how."

"What do you mean?" Thea exclaimed. "The only way out of her is through the doors of death, and those are impossible to find!"

"How do you think that Nyx escapes everyday to bring darkness?"

"Not a clue, care to shed some light?" I questioned.

"First of all, that was a terrible joke, and second of all, do you really think me that stupid?"

"I knew it was a long-shot."

"But," Audrey continued, "I may help you, if you let me out." Audrey had the advantage, but spending so much time with the Hermes kids, I had one trick up my sleeve.

"You have to swear on the River Styx that you won't attack us our run away until we've made it out of Tartarus."

"I swear it on the the River Styx."

I opened the door.

"Sooo, how do we get out?" Thea asked.

"It can only be opened by Nyx herself."

"Where is Nyx then?" Nico questioned.

"What makes you think I know?" When she realized we weren't going to buy that, she sighed. "Follow me, I had Hemera help me build a prison made of extremely bright light, it weakens Nyx."

"Where is it?" I inquired.

"In the center of the pit, about three days from here, we should better get going"

"It's good to have you back." I said.

"This isn't going to change anything, when this is over I intend on killing you and the rest of my so called friends."

"Love you too." I said sarcastically.

We walked for a few hours without stopping, but eventually we had to eat.

"You packed food? I wish I had thought about that before." I grimaced.

"Don't worry, I paked enough for everyone."  
"Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to scout ahead." Audrey stood up and walked off.

"How long do you think we can trust her?" Thea asked.

"We can't… Not after what she's done." Nico said.

"She can't attack us until we get back upstairs." I pointed out.

"So? She could be planning an attack on us right now with monsters."

"Do you really have that little faith? If anyone can change Audrey's mind it's us."

"BACK OFF CREEP!" Audrey shouted as she ran back to us.

"Oh my gods, What do the fates have against me, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Then I saw what she was screaming about, I saw the most disgusting, evil creature in existance.

"Octavian?" I called out.

"Who's Octavian?" He asked.

"You are." Nico stated.

"No i'm not, i'm Warren."

"Warren?" I repeated.

"That's my name.

"Ummm, how did you get here?" Thea questioned.

"I-" He paused. "How did I get here…. heh, that's weird, I don't really remember."

"It doesn't matter anyways." Audrey spoke up. "Just go away."

Octavian, or Warren, Smiled and it seemed almost… innocent.

"But I can't, I'm supposed to be here."

"No you aren't. Go back to the fields of punishment." Nico pointed to the right.

"I can't. _He_ sent me here."

"Who is 'He'?" Thea asked.

"Eros."

"GODS OF OLYMPUS! WHY DO YOU ENJOY THIS SO MUCH?! Why do you have to be so cruel….. SCREW YOU CUPID!"

Nico sighed. "I guess he's not leaving, we'll just have to deal with him for now." Warren squealed like a fangirl who just discovered that her favorite author wrote another series. Audrey growled like her least favorite actor was playing her favorite fictional character.

"You better keep him away from me.


	4. How I met her Mother

"We're almost there, about two more miles." Audrey said.

"Two miles?!" Thea griped. "How far have we walked?"

"About sixty-eight miles." Warren answered gleefully.

"Any further and I won't have feet." I complained.

"How about we take a rest." Nico suggested.

"I second that." I agreed. Audrey rolled her eyes. "If you guys didn't stop every two feet we'd have been there by now.

"Hey, you can float, you don't have to walk." Thea pointed out.

"Neither do you." Audrey replied.

"I could keep walking." Oc- I mean "Warren" informed.

"Well I didn't ask you."

"Let's just keep going." Nico said, eager to avoid more conflict.

"Here we are." Audrey announced.

It was dark, I had a lot of trouble seeing where I was walking. "Ow!" Thea screamed.

"Sorry….." I apologized.

We walked a few feet further until we could see the outline of a building, something was in front of the door.

"It's Audrey. Open the door, I need to get in there." I felt a puff of cold air and the door opened, shedding some light on the creature, it was silver and scaly, then I realized. "Th-thats a Dragon." I stuttered.

"Yes, and she's also my sister, be nice." She handed me a pair of sunglasses, "If you're coming in too you're going to want these." I put them on and we stepped into the room. At once I knew why she had handed me the glasses, the room was bright, ridiculously so. I saw Nyx, she hardly resembled the beautiful woman from my dream, she looked ill, her eyes were red and puffy, her skin was grey.

"What do you want?" She hissed, her voice was dry, cracking over each word.

"We need to get out, and you're the only who can open the gate."

"Why should I help you?"

Audrey paused. "... Because if you help us get out I'll let you free." Nyx stood up sharply. "When do we get started?"

"Right now."

Nyx seemed ready to leave, then she paused. "Wait, how am I supposed to know that you will let me out after I open the gate, for all I know you'll turn on me as soon as it opens?"

"I swear on the river styx that I will set you free AFTER you open the gate." Both me and Nyx were shocked.

"Audrey….. I thought you hated us… To give up your-"

"All I am doing is fulfilling my promise, Feelings have nothing to do with it. And it's not like a can't catch her again, I've done it once already."

The trip to the exit went a lot quicker, because with all the tension everyone wanted to get their faster. When we got there, I was surprised. It looked like a fire escape with a keypad.

"That's it? That's the exit?" Thea asked in disbelief.

"What were you expecting? Golden gates from above?" Audrey retorted.

"We'll, not exactly. But it looks like if you touched that, it'd fall over." Thea mumbled.

"Anyways. Nyx open the door." Nico commanded. Nyx looked like she'd very much like to squash us and throw us into the river Acheron, But she did as she was asked. She walked up to the door and typed in the password. The old door opened more smoothly than I had expected. Behind it was a glowing purple barrier.

"I hereby give Audrey Noir and her companions permission to enter the overworld." The barrier faded, giving way to a well lit tunnel.

"I opened the exit, now release me." Audrey shook her head. "I said once they reach the overworld.." Nyx pouted.

"There, now my side of the deal is finished, I'll take you up the exit and then I'm gone." Audrey said.

"Wait, you aren't going to try to kill us?" Audrey shot me a dark look. "What would that accomplish? Besides, I have to deal with my mother first. But I promise you if I ever see any of you again, I will kill you." And she went back down the stairs."

Warred looked shocked. "She left! But I was still coming up with baby names!" Nico put his hand on Warren's shoulder. "It's okay buddy, you'll find someone else. Now let's go home."

Nico was to tired to shadow travel us back to and I am not strong enough to bring more than one person with me at a time. So we ended up taking an airplane.

When we finally arrived at camp we were shocked to see it burning, black flames flew across the big house.

"What in Hades is going on!" I called to a new camper.

"The girl! She showed up and suddenly everything started burning!" The camper ran off, I wasn't eager to learn who was the cause of this, because I already knew. Nico looked at me and I nodded, we both knew what we needed to do.


	5. Audrey takes over for a bit

Audrey

I never liked the underworld, which was strange to say for someone who lives my mother brought me back here I kept expecting Nico or Percy, or the rest of my miserable "Friends" to come and save me, but they never did. After two months of tedious waiting I gave up, NO one was coming for me, and I snapped, I told myself, they never actually cared about you, you were merely entertainment, how could they like a girl who was so overwhelmed in her feelings for a boy that she completely missed that he had no feelings for her in return. I realized that when I was with them, all they wanted was a show….. and I was always happy to oblige them.

I was embarrassed at first, then I was furious. How dare they use me like that! and then I knew what I needed to do, I had to start over, to fix the girl they had screwed up and I had to forget them. I had no trouble with that. I hated them, I hated everyone, but most of all, I hated myself for falling for their charade.

So I went to my mother and she was ecstatic, she apparently already had a plan to take over Olympus, but she needed some help. Then I decided that if I wanted to lose myself, this would be how.

Do I regret it? Not yet.


	6. The Author apologizes for forgetting you

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I intended to finish this story, but then National Novel Writing Month came along and I kind of forgot about it. Whoops... so anyway, I'll try and finish it sometime in these next couple of months. Love ya, Miss Fandoms. 


End file.
